


Zoo Trip!

by Blueberryrock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryrock/pseuds/Blueberryrock
Summary: Sam and Dean have picked up a confusing case in Columbus, Ohio. And Dean believes that they should take a day off to go to one of the best zoos in the country, and Sam says that they still need to figure out what they're dealing with.Instead, Sam suggests that Dean take the angel Castiel. Dean asks and the angel gladly accepts. Now Dean tries not to think about his crush on the angel as they spend the whole day together alone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Zoo Trip!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here is my one-shot that I got inspired to write after I saw something about a zoo. I've been to the Colombus zoo many times and I don't know why I put the flamingos at the beginning, they're at the beginning in another zoo I've been to but not this one.
> 
> Anyways, I wanna thank EllenOfOz on here and Tumblr for helping me by beta reading this! So send her some love.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

"Come on, Sam, this case is going nowhere. It's just for a day!" Dean pleads.

Sam sighs, looking up from his laptop from where he sits on the motel's bed, to his brother. "Exactly why we can't take a day off Dean, we have to interview the witnesses again, not go to some zoo."

"It's not just some zoo, it's the Columbus zoo! Come on, don't make me go by myself," Dean begs. He tries to give him his best puppy eyes but it doesn't work, instead, Sam just looks back at his laptop.

"You can take Cas, I'm sure he'll enjoy it," Sam grumbles and motions to the angel that has been silently reading this whole time.

"Hey, Cas," Dean grins, swinging his whole body towards the angel, getting his attention. 

Castiel turns his head to meet Dean's gaze, his gorgeous blue eyes staring at him. "Yes, Dean?"

"You wanna go to a zoo with me? It'll be fun," Dean asks, wiggling his eyebrows when he says fun.

The angel shrugs and puts his book down. "Sure, but what's a zoo?" he asks as he slides off the bed.

"You'll understand when we get there. Now come on, I wanna get there before it gets too packed," Dean says, pushing the angel out the door.

"But it's only eight."

"Exactly," Dean replies, looking around the kitchenette for his wallet.

"Have fun on your little date," Sam quickly calls out before Dean can realize. He shuts the door and plays back what Sam said, turning a light shade of red.

Dean shakes his head. This isn't a date, a date requires two people, in Dean's book. Someone pays for the whole thing if it's a first date (like dinner), and both people have to at least like each other, it can't be one-sided. That is exactly why this isn't a date. It's a friend date! No that's still a date, this is nothing like a date.

Dean looks at the angel in the passenger side seat. His dark hair is messily swept to the side. Dean would gladly kill anything to make this a date, but if it was he'd be too nervous to do anything. This is why he keeps chanting to himself that it's just a trip to the zoo, with the man he loves, without his brother...

Dean clears his throat and walks to the driver's side pretending as if he isn't freaking out on the inside, he slides into the car and shoves the keys into the ignition aggressively. He drives out of the motel parking lot and starts following any sign that has the word zoo on it.

-

"So what is a zoo?" Castiel asks, his gaze falling out onto the road.

"Oh, uh, 's where they keep a bunch of animals, not like pets, they keep 'em in nice habitats," Dean explains. For the last ten minutes of them driving in complete silence, he has been having trouble focusing on the road. His thoughts keep turning from his memories of Bobby taking him and Sam to a zoo while their dad goes out on a hunt, to thinking about the angel right next to him.

"What kind of animals?" Castiel tilts his head and turns to Dean. 

Dean glances over at him and bites his lip. "Uh, this zoo has tigers, polar bears, elephants, and stuff like that."

"Is that all they have?"

"What? Oh no, they have like a billion different types of animals there, Bobby took us here once, and it was amazing," Dean grins. "Trust me you'll like it, love it even."

Castiel shifts in his seat. "I'll take your word for it," he says before he stares out the window. 

Dean takes this time to push in the first cassette tape he can reach and turns it up. They still have about twenty more minutes to go, and Dean sure as hell isn't gonna spend it thinking about Castiel.

-

"Here we are." Dean closes his door. The bright early sun warms him as he and Castiel start heading for the entrance.

Dean knew it was a good idea to come early, barely anyone is here! This is perfect, less shoving from impatient people and the animals are usually awake.

The smell of nature, water, and animals fills Dean's nose as they reach the ticket booth. "Two adult tickets, please," Dean says as he starts to pull out his wallet.

The girl that's running the booth boredly looks up, she tells them the price and takes Dean's card.

"I'm thinking that after this we could get some lunch," Dean tells Castiel as he grabs his cards and tickets.

"Sounds good to me," Castiel nods as they head into the zoo. 

The first exhibit they see are the noisy flamingos.

"Cas, look, there's a little baby." Dean leans on the railing separating them and the fence, and points to a small gray chick. His fluffy feathers make him look adorable in Dean's eyes.

"It must be very young if it's grey, do they shed the grey feathers as they grow?" Castiel points to one of the adults standing in the water.

"From what I remember, the parents eat shrimp and then barf it into the baby's mouth and that's how they get their color! I think."

"That sounds about right, the chick is pretty cute," Castiel smiles, after a few moments they move on, grabbing a map from someone handing them out, Dean navigates them to the next big area—the North American area.

The next habitat they see is for wolves. There are five lying in the sun, three-light gray ones, one with red coloring, and one brown one.

"Wow," Dean says as he watches one of the gray wolves worm their way closer to the others.

"An angel I know made these," Castiel mumbles as he slides next to him.

"Really? I thought God made all the creatures," Dean retorts, his eyes glued on the wolves and not on the angel that is practically touching him.

"No. He couldn't have made all of them, there are billions of animals, alive and extinct," Castiel explains, his gaze also not moving from the wolves.

"Do you get to make any?"

"A handful of smaller ones, but I mainly did galaxies and stars. I know Gabriel made a lot, he made most of the creatures that live in Australia," Castiel chuckles.

"Really? Which animals did you make?" Dean's gaze gets torn away from the wolves to Castiel. The angel has a small smile on his face and his eyes are still gazing at the animals.

"I'm sure we'll see them soon enough, it'll be nice to see how they act after billions of years," Castiel says, pushing off of the railing. "Let's continue."

"Yes please."

-

They decide to turn around to see the other animals that are on the left before going to the next big area. They stay to look at the bison peacefully grazing until the bison move back inside so they move on to the bald eagle exhibit.

"Did you make these?" Dean asks as they lean on the railing once more, watching the eagle groom themself on a large tree branch. Their elegant brown body feathers reflect the sunlight beautifully.

"I wish," Castiel shakes his head. The eagle stops grooming its feathers and stares at Castiel. "But Michael made most of the birds, modeled their wings after ours and one bird's coloring to everyone's wings."

"I think he's staring at you," Dean smiles, the eagle's eyes narrow on Castiel, almost as if he's mad.

"It would appear so," Castiel hums. They watch as the bald eagle starts to puff out and spreads its wings, and Castiel frowns.

"I don't think he likes you," Dean smirks and nudges Castiel with his shoulder. "It would be funny if he could see your big ass wings."

"I think they can. I don't think he likes me either," Castiel clears his throat as he rolls his shoulders, Dean shudders as something very warm spreads across his back. Even if he can't see where the warmth is coming from, he can tell where it starts and ends.

"Cas?" Dean turns to look at the angel as he feels invisible warm feathers brush against him.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I don't have much control over them as one might think," Castiel mumbles. "And they do not like this bird."

"It's okay," Dean pats the embarrassed angel on the shoulder. "How 'bout we see the next animals? I think we're coming up on the Africa area."

Castiel nods and rolls his shoulders again.

They don't even bother to look at the exhibit next to the eagle, instead, they make their way towards the next big area.

Dean holds his breath for most of it, they're so close that their hands brush together as they walk. Luckily it's somewhat early that barely any other guests are here to watch them almost hold hands.

The warm feeling of feathers doesn't vanish as they walk, rather, the sensation gets stronger as they continue on their path. They take a few minutes to look at the other animals (thankfully no more birds), the big cats are out lounging in the sun as they pass through.

Dean pulls out their map to find that they missed the moose exhibit, maybe they can make a full circle and get a good picture of one for Sam.

By the time they reach the Africa area, they notice that there are a lot more families here, most of them with little kids in strollers.

The first exhibit they see is the lions. One male with a large brown mane is lazily sleeping under the shade with three other lions, clearly female.

"Did you know that they can sleep upwards of twenty hours?" Castiel smiles as he watches them. "They hunt mostly at night and the females do all the work even though the male eats first."

"That's cool," Dean says as he watches the sleepy lions. They move on to the cheetahs, which are pressed against the fence.

"Wow," Castiel gasps as his gaze falls on the majestic beast in front of them. "I never imagined they'd look this beautiful."

"Wait. Did you make these?" Dean points to the lounging cheetah in front of them.

"Oh yes, most of the animals I made were snakes but Gabriel said that they needed another animal for Africa and decided to give me that honor," Castiel says with a large smile on his face. "But between us, I think he was tired of getting the stuff he made sent off to that one island."

"Australia?"

"Yeah that one, so I pitched in and created the cheetah," Castiel hums, his big smile still plastered on his face. 

"Well, I think you did a great job, Cas," Dean pats the beaming angel on the shoulder again.

"Thank you, but, uh, where are the snakes? I mainly worked on those."

Dean pulls out the map at Castiel's request, he quickly finds where they are and then finds where the reptiles are. "It's on the other side of the zoo, we can circle around to see the animals over here then walk over there."

"Or I could fly us," Castiel offers.

Dean glances at the families around them, admiring the big cat in front of them. "I wouldn't do it here, plus a bit of walk never hurt anyone."

"Well technically," Castiel starts, and Dean sighs, stuffing the now-folded map in his pocket as Castiel drones on about the different ways you can hurt yourself by walking.

And honestly, Dean doesn't mind. As much as he was dreading going to the zoo alone with Castiel, it feels natural and Dean's happy, really happy.

"So I've gotta ask," Dean says as they start to make their circle. "Why spots? Like how does that even help them?"

"With camouflage," Castiel says making it sound like he wants to add 'duh Dean, isn't obvious?'

"How? It's a yellow animal with black spots."

"Well, what does their natural habitat look like? It's yellow and brown, their spots help them blend in," Castiel chuckles. "I can explain it more if you'd like."

"Nah I'm good, plus I wanna see more animals, so more walking less talking."

-

After about an hour of walking and seeing the animals in the Africa area and swinging by the moose exhibit to take a picture, they're finally at their destination, the Shores and Aquarium.

They, meaning Castiel, decide to skip ahead to the reptiles, which Dean doesn't mind one bit. Joy fills his chest when he sees the angel's face when they reach the reptile building.

"C'mon Dean," Castiel grabs Dean's hand and pulls him towards one of the many entrances, making Dean nearly trip on the stairs in his hurry. Castiel has Dean open the door, in fear that he'll rip it off.

Dean smiles at the angel's excitement. He slowly reaches for the door and takes the handle in his hand. "Dean," Castiel whines. "Stop being an ass or I'll rip that door off."

"I don't know why you're so excited for a couple of reptiles," Dean chuckles as he slowly pulls the door open.

"It's because I made a couple of those reptiles," Castiel sighs, he guides Dean into the dimly lit building. "My apologies, it's just that it'll be my first time seeing them out, and I'm a little excited."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot, but can we go now?"

"Yeah, c'mon," Dean walks up to the first big habitat, which the sign above the glass says is a Burmese python. 

Dean scans over the bottom of the exhibit to find a massive snake coiled under a light. "Wow," Dean whistles when he lays his eyes on the snake. "That's fucking huge."

"Indeed," Castiel says as they watch the not moving snake. 

"He's gorgeous," Dean says, admiring the pattern on the snake. "Did you make this one?" Dean tries to whisper, not that anyone would know Castiel is an angel, just so that they don't seem weird.

"Alas, no," Castiel shakes his head. "I have made a python, I mainly stuck to little snakes but I had two exceptions before I was assigned to making galaxies and other planets."

"Neat, what other snakes did you make?" Dean asks as he pulls the angel along to a tank with an alligator snapping turtle.

"Well the first one I made didn't turn out as well as I wanted, but they found a place for it."

"What was it?" Dean whispers as some kid runs past them, nearly bumping into them before they move on.

"I believe you humans have dubbed it an [Arabian Sand Boa](https://www.google.com/search?q=arabian+sand+boa&prmd=ivsn&sxsrf=ALeKk03zp2UlOecmQzgCjNAjZHh2fDh1jw:1609046713264&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwii7pSOtu3tAhUCP6wKHbTWAfEQ_AUoAXoECCYQAQ&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=1cgPMrxR_muZwM), I'm not very proud of it, but you humans do seem to like it," Castiel sighs.

They continue through the little building, giving each exhibit a little bit of their time. Turns out Castiel made little snakes, like the adorable hognose that Castiel absolutely loved how it turned out, and he also made the king of snakes. The king cobra.

"You made those?" Dean gasps as he watches the cobra lift his head and glance over at the squealing children to their right.

"Yes. I am very proud of this one. Didn't mean to make it so venomous or long, but everyone seemed to like it." Castiel watches as the cobra slithers his way over to them. "They are gorgeous, I could stand here all day and watch them."

"Well I would hate to rush your snake watching, but it is noon so we can check out the aquarium after this then probably leave, and then bring Sammy some lunch." Dean pats Castiel on his shoulder. "What do you say?"

"Sounds good," Castiel nods, not tearing his gaze away from his creation. Dean turns to the angel, he's never seen such pure bliss on his face before, and if they were on a date (which they are totally not) Dean would shower him with compliments on his smile and the way his eyes seem to crinkle when he does smile...

Dean shakes his head and turns back to the snake, which has slithered off into a log. Castiel softly grabs Dean's arm and pulls him to the next exhibit. Which he drones on about how the New Caledonian giant gecko (or a Leach's giant gecko) is the world's largest living gecko and many fun facts about geckos in general.

"I've gotta ask," Dean says as they walk to a tank filled with turtles in it. "How many snakes did Lucifer make?" He made sure to whisper the last part to him.

"None. He made butterflies, actually," Castiel smiles as he watches a turtle dive into the water.

"Butterflies? Really?"

"Oh yes," Castiel nods in confirmation. "His original design made their wingspan as big as a pillow and their body half the size with large stingers, but almost everyone vetoed the stingers and size. Which is why he made bees, then wasps."

"I knew he made wasps, those things are assholes like their creator," Dean mutters angrily. He doesn't mind bees, all they want is to protect their hive while wasps are just plain assholes. "What do wasps eat? I've seen 'em eat wood and shit but I've always wondered what they actually eat."

"They are like bees–" Dean cuts Castiel off by saying. "But worse?"

"Yes. They are very aggressive, but they are a vital pollinator. Now let's see the next one," Castiel grabs Dean's hand this time making him blush, but thankfully nobody can see from the dim lights.

They finish up their round in the reptile building and Castiel is spitting out facts about the animals he created as they leave the building. Dean squints at the bright light, wishing for sunglasses, his eyes slowly adjust as they make their way to the building across from them.

Seashells adorn the outside walls of the building, and a large sign reads Colombus Aquarium outlined in seashells.

They step into the cool building, a lot closer than Dean realized, their shoulders are brushing against each other as well as their hands. While Castiel seems to not be noticing, Dean can't help but mainly focus on that. Every part of him yearns to just grab his hand, but he chickens out when the angel excitedly says that "They have manatees!" and pulls him to the tank.

Fat grey blobs with adorable snouts bob calmly in the water, swimming around lazily, not caring that tons of people with their kids are watching them. Which oddly enough, Dean feels the same way, not fat or a blob swimming, but he feels everyone is staring at him and Castiel. He doesn't know why he's feeling that way, now he wishes he brought Sam with him or just went by himself, not having to worry about if this would be considered a date or if people are silently judging him.

Maybe he should grab Castiel's hand and give the people around them something to stare at. It's just there, so close to Dean's hand already, practically touching, if he grabs it what would be the worst outcome? Castiel immediately tells him to let go and asks what he's doing and why he tried to hold hands? He could be oblivious and just not notice? Or Castiel could love holding hands and say that he is having a wonderful time and loves him?

Dean decides that the last outcome is plausible and stares at the angel's hand. Just fucking grab it you wimp, he yells at himself. Dean sighs, rolling his shoulders to get himself pumped up, he softly slides his hand into Castiel's, holding his breath the entire time.

To Dean's surprise, Castiel squeezes his hand gently and Dean's gaze quickly flicks to the angel's mouth to find it in a small smile. Something inside Dean explodes, he's holding hands with Castiel, hopefully in a romantic way and not in the friends kind of way. Although, he hasn't heard of friends holding hands, but that's beside the point.

Dean can't help but beam as he watches the manatee slowly float by them. "Hey, Dean," Castiel turns his head to Dean, his gorgeous ocean blue eyes meet his. "I'm ready to go when you are, I've had a wonderful time, I'm glad that you asked me out."

"I'm umm, yeah," Dean mumbles as he feels blush creep up from his neck. "Me too."

They wander around the building looking at the rest of the animals, Dean stands in front of the jellyfish, mesmerized by them floating in a circle colored by the changing rainbow lights, until Castiel grabs Dean's hand and pulls him away.

"Can we stop by the gift shop? Just to look around?" Dean stops Castiel and turns to look at him.

"I don't know Dean, I thought it would be this then we would meet up with Sam," Castiel smirks. Dean rolls his eyes, taking Castiel's hand in confidence, and pulling him to a secluded area of the building.

"You can fly us to–" Dean pulls out the map from his jean pocket. "Here." He points to where the gift shop is, "if you–" Dean is suddenly blinded by the sun as he feels Castiel strongly grip his shoulder. "Can," he finishes.

"Ugh, " Dean groans, he forgot how much he dislikes flying. It feels like he's been on a roller coaster. He shakes it off and grabs Castiel's hand, pausing for a moment to see if Castiel will let go (which he doesn't) before they start to head for the gift shop.

Dean starts a small swing as they walk, humming a song as they go, Dean grabs the handle of the gift shop and swings it open, and gets blasted with cold air. It's not particularly hot outside, it's just that the building is cold and makes Dean shiver.

For such a large zoo the gift shop is on the smaller side, which isn't much of a shocker considering that there are multiple around the park. And it's packed with families with little kids.

Dean only wants to find a cool magnet or another kind of nic nack in case if they don't come back. He lets go of the angel's warm hand and tells him to go and see if ge can find something nice.

Dean scans the metal stand that has magnets all over it. He's trying to figure out which magnet would be best to put on the bunker's fridge, but there are just so many good ones.

He grabs one of the magnets, a manatee with the name of the zoo carved into it, which looks nice but there are so many more. Dean grabs another magnet that is in the shape of a jellyfish in a purple ombre that turns into a light blue at the tentacles, with fake gems at the top.

Dean mentally says fuck it and decides to take both, they are only a couple of bucks. Dean wanders around the store, mainly to find Castiel but to also check out what other things they have.

They have a cool wall with a bunch of t-shirts, some with zebras that they saw earlier, others with a cool design of a snake. There is also a rack of stuffed animals ranging from wolves to hummingbirds and butterflies. 

The thought of butterflies being huge and with stingers suddenly crosses his mind, and a small smile tugs at his lips as he tries imagining hitting one on the freeway.

Dean quickly shakes that thought out of his head and continues his search. He passes a little stand of black magnetic rocks, picking up a small chain of them with a smile. He hasn't seen these in a while. Dean quickly sets them down when he spots the angel.

Castiel is at a counter next to another entrance/exit, looking at a metal tree that has necklaces and bracelets dangling from each branch.

"See something you like?" Dean slides up behind Castiel, making him jump.

"Oh, umm, Dean." He quickly turns around. "Have you found your magnet?"

"Magnets," he corrects. "And yes, I found two, couldn't decide on which to buy, so I said fuck it and grabbed both."

"I was looking around then got distracted by these," Castiel turns to the stand, grabbing one of the necklaces from its branch. "It's a cobra, a king cobra perhaps." Castiel hands it to Dean to examine.

Dean takes the necklace from Castiel's hand and holds it up to look at it. It's a metal hooded snake that looks like it's about to strike on a delicate-looking chain. "Do you want it?" Dean looks at Castiel.

"I would like it, but you don't have to get it for me," Castiel says, reaching to take the necklace from Dean's hand. Dean recoils and turns to the counter. 

"Then I'll get it for you," he says. Dean places everything in his hands and slides it over to the cashier that's been watching them the entire time.

"You two are so cute," he says as he quickly scans everything.

"W-what? We aren't," Dean's face turns beet red as Castiel places his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Thank you, this is our first date," Castiel beams. Dean freezes and turns to look at Castiel in horror. Embarrassment turns to anger as Dean stands there trying to come up with something to say.

"Well I hoped you two had a great one," the man says cheerfully as he hands them their things in a little baggy. "That'll be ten eighty please."

Deciding to give the angel a piece of his mind out of the park, Dean furiously pulls out his wallet and throws out the money in cash, and mutters "Keep the change." 

Dean grabs the angel's wrist and drags him out of the building. "Why the fuck did you say that?" Dean growls, staring directly into the angel's blue eyes. "Do you even know what a date is?"

"Yes. It's a fruit and a romantic outing," Castiel says with a smile. "Sam explained what it is to me when you had to use the restroom, he asked how our date was going and I had asked what that was."

Dean's eye twitches in anger. His cheeks are getting even redder as this goes on. "You know what? I was going to yell at you, but fuck you, fuck Sam, and fuck this, you're flying your ass home." Dean pushes past him and stomps into the crowd. Almost as clear as day he can hear wings flapping and the sound of someone gasping.

Dean angrily fishes his keys out of his pocket as he exits the zoo. Now he wishes he had parked a little closer, but he is too angry to truly care.

He unlocks his car and yanks the door open, he throws the bag into the empty passenger seat and slides into the driver's. Dean closes the door and rests his head in his hands.

Why did he get so mad? That was what he wanted...right? To go on a date with Castiel was one of his dreams, but he screwed it up by getting mad. Why did he get mad?

Dean glances over at the empty seat next to him. Maybe he should call Castiel back here and talk to him and apologize. Would he even come? Is he mad too? Does he actually understand what a date is? He did say that Sam explained it to him.

Sam...that son of a bitch. It's his fault, if he hadn't told Castiel what a fucking date is and who knows what else, Castiel claiming that they are on a date never could have happened!

Or if Dean just had manned up and asked the angel out instead, it would have been fine too. Dean rubs his face tiredly, if he hadn't overreacted this would have worked out just fine.

Dean sighs, turning the engine on and the radio. He heads for the exit debating on if he should call Castiel back or not. But he knows for sure that he should get on the road and that this mess is Sam's fault somehow.

-

"Cas?" Dean says, he has decided to finally call Castiel back after ten minutes of driving. He found a good burger place and picked up lunch, and is sitting in his car praying that Castiel can hear him.

"Cas if you can hear this, I'm sorry man, if you can fly over here we could talk it out, or you could ignore me, either-or," Dean continues. He has moved the food and the bag from the zoo to the back in case the angel decides to fly over here.

"I'm at a Gas 'n Sip plus diner just off of route four 'o one," Dean says. "If you wanna come and listen to my shitty apology in person, I'm in my car, or you could always ignore me."

"I would never ignore you," Castiel says after loud wing beats. He doesn't even make Dean jump in surprise.

"Cas, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to blow up on you like that," Dean starts his "shitty" apology. "I was just so anxious about this ever since Sam suggested I invite you, I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry," Dean finishes, and as soon as he does, he feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest. Although he can feel another one falling in him as he watches the silent angel.

"I accept your apology, and I'm sorry too, I thought that it was a date and it clearly wasn't. I guess I got my signs confused again." Castiel looks sadly away from Dean.

"Don't apologize, I wanted it to be a date too, but I was too much of a chicken to actually call it one and properly ask you out."

"Really?" Castiel looks Dean in the eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes watch his every move with precision.

"Yeah," Dean chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck. "I love you, Cas, I've been in love with you almost ever since we met."

"I've been in love with you Dean ever since I saw your soul in hell, you have one of the most gorgeous souls I have ever laid eyes on," Castiel says, a smile tugs at his lips.

"W-wow Cas, way to make a man feel special," Dean says, a light blush creeps onto his face.

"I want to do something," Castiel says, he leans in close to Dean's face.

"What would that be?" Dean asks though he has a feeling he knows what it is.

"I want to kiss you," Castiel says. As soon as Dean hears those words slip out of his mouth he immediately closes the gap between them.

Dean cradles Castiel's jaw with his hand as the other one manages to find its way onto the angel's leg. Their kiss is tender, just as Dean hoped. They slowly pull apart, each not wanting it to end.

Dean licks his lips to keep Castiel's taste fresh on his tongue. "Wow, Cas, that was amazing," Dean says breathlessly.

"It was indeed," Castiel smiles. "Can I have one more before you start driving?"

"For you, you can have a million."

"A million is a lot, Dean."

"Exactly," Dean says before pulling the angel into another kiss, this one more passionate than their first, leaving them both breathless before they break apart. "Now let's go before the food gets too cold."

"Of course, don't want to distract you any more than I already have," Castiel nods as he straightens out in his seat. "Thank you for a wonderful first date."

"No. Thank you for turning it into a first date," Dean says before he turns the engine on and heads for the highway. "Also, when we get back to the motel, Imma kill Sam nice and slow."

Castiel sighs. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked that and thank you for reading, I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope I put all the animals in the right place, I was going off my memory (and a map), so feel free to leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> (You can find me here blueberryrock.tumblr.com I know it ain't pretty but it's the best I can do)


End file.
